Dino Drama
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Sarah has a field trip to the natural history museum she wishes that she could go back in time to the land of the dinosaurs. Jeannie grants her wish and she takes Peter and Spot with them. Episode fourteen in season six of IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Big Day

 _Alright, once again I'm sorry for the delay but I've been rather busy lately. I've been feeling a whole LOT better though. Thanks once again for your reviews Amanda by the way! I sort of thought that you were sick or something. Anyway, I watched that movie Flaming Star and I really didn't care for it all that much because I thought it was boring. But oh well, that's just my opinion. I watched Titanic today which I LOVE but I realize that a lot of people hate it._

 _In fact you probably will remember that I just did a Jeannie episode about the Titanic. As for my grandfather well, as I said before I am a Christian and a big believer in Christ and the afterlife so I believe that he's in a much better place now. However, I am NOT a big believer in shoving my religion down anyone's throat so even though I have stated before that there will be some Christian themes mentioned here and there, I will never try to personally convert you or anyone else. (that is if you don't follow the same belief system as me)_

 _That being said I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Just a head's up, if you are into Titanic I'm thinking about starting a series for that as well involving Rose and Jack's long lost brother Joseph Dawson. The only reason that I didn't start it tonight is because I've already made you wait long enough for this. Oh and considering that I'm going to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie on Monday, I'll probably start writing some fanfics about them again._

 _Ps. Amanda you are really cool and I'm starting to consider you like a friend if that's alright with you. I really like when you review my stories and I love the fact that you enjoy them and all of your constructive criticism is really helpful. I've been writing stories ever since I learned how and it gives me great pleasure that I can be an adult and still use my imagination! *gives you a virtual cookie* lol Who knows? Maybe I'll write a book someday._

That morning Sarah shot up excitedly out of bed. She was so excited that she could barely entertain herself. For even though she loved going to school every day today was her school fieldtrip to the natural history museum and Jeannie had volunteered to be one of her school chaperones. Not only was she excited about that but in a few days it would be Halloween and then there would be a party at school and that night she would be going trick-or-treating as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Wow, somebody is up earlier than usual." Her father began. "I haven't even left for my job at the restaurant yet." That's when her mother entered the room and smiled warmly and lovingly at her.

"Well that's probably because she's excited about her fieldtrip today." She said as Sarah nodded.

"That is the reason, that and I'll be getting my Halloween candy in a couple of nights." She said before Jeannie smoked out of her bottle.

"Ah good morning Jeannie." Mrs. Bellows began brightly. "Are you ready for the fieldtrip?" she questioned her.

"Yes, I just need to change. It won't be too much longer until I can't sleep in there anymore, in a genie's fourth month of pregnancy is generally when she loses her powers." She explained.

"So then where are you going to sleep?" Sarah wondered.

"On the couch, I'm sure that I'll be comfortable enough." Jeannie told her.

"Man the suspense is _killing_ me! I can't wait until the baby is born so I can find out if it's a boy or a girl." Sarah said.

"Me neither. Anthony and I think that it'll be a boy but Roger Healey thinks that it'll be a girl." Jeannie told her.

"Ha! That's like Colonel Healey alright with a one-track brain that is filled with girls." Mrs. Bellows said.

"Yeah but not under two years old Amanda." Her husband pointed out. "Besides, you know as well as I know that it won't matter how many girls that he goes out with even though he seems to really like Stacey. He'll always have a special place in his heart for Jeannie." He said.

"I know that, I was just making a point of the fact that he's a real ladies man." She began. "So anyway Sarah, what do _you_ think the baby's going to be? Boy or girl?" she wondered.

"Girl. I'm with Roger on this one even though Peter's with Tony and Jeannie. What about you Daddy?" she inquired.

"Well I don't know, I'm not quite sure. It could go either way but it would be nice if Colonel Nelson had a son to follow in his footsteps. Of course if he had a daughter I know that he would treat her like his little princess." He replied as Jeannie nodded.

"I know. And there's no doubt in my mind that she would also be wrapped around Roger Healey's finger." She said.

"Well you ladies better change and eat your breakfast so that you're not late for school." Doctor Bellows said.

"We _can't_ be late for school today, we just _can't_ be!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sarah, I still currently have my genie powers and I'll be ready within a blink." Jeannie reassured her before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes instantly changing her outfit into a long-sleeved orange pumpkin sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. As she tied her hair up with a matching bright orange bow Spot darted down the hallway with his collar jingling every step of the way.

"Yes my darling puppy, don't worry. I haven't forgotten to feed you and take you out." She reassured him soothingly. "For I know that you must be hungry and need to relieve yourself." She told him.

"I wish that Spot could come with us." Sarah said. "Even though I love school, I miss seeing him when I'm gone."

"I know sweetheart, but dogs don't belong at school." Her father began with a slight shake of his head. "Besides, he will be here when you get back." He told her as Jeannie went into the kitchen and started filling Spot's food dish up with kibble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Call

Mrs. Bellows came through the front door holding onto Cassie's leash when all of a sudden the telephone rang. "I'm sorry girl, you were a very good puppy as usual but Mommy has got to go get the phone." She told her before she bent down and unclipped the leash from her collar before quickly hurrying over to answer it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello is this Amanda Bellows?" a man's voice on the other end of the line began.

"Yes it is, who may I ask is calling?" she inquired.

"Mr. Lawrence from Coco Beach Junior High School. I'm calling in regard to your son Peter." He told her.

"Really? Why? What has he done?" she wondered.

"Well it appears that he isn't getting to all of his classes and he's way behind on his homework." He told her.

"Oh really? I thought that he was improving. His grades were getting excellent." She said.

"I know but it looks like they're slipping again. I'm sorry but if your son keeps up these bad habits we will have to flunk him and then send him to summer school." He told her.

"Alright." She began with a nod. "I understand. And don't worry I'll have a serious talk with him about it as soon as he gets home." She told him. "Thanks for calling and letting me know." She told him before hanging up the phone.

 _….._

Jeannie and Sarah stepped off the school bus together once it had parked in front of the museum. "Alright now I'm going to split you up in three groups." The teacher began. "The first group will go with me and then the other two groups will either go with Mrs. Nelson or Mrs. Rogers." She explained while one of the boys wondered if she was married to Mister Rogers.

Jeannie heaved a heavy sad sigh since (although she thought that it was a very cute program) the only person it made her think of was her best friend Roger Healey which also made her think about her husband and how much she missed them both. "Are you alright Jeannie?" Sarah asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm alright." She replied while at the same time giving her a slight nod.

"I know that you're probably thinking about your friend again. I know how much you miss him." Sarah told her.

"Oh you have no idea how _much_." She said. "Anthony and Roger Healey mean _everything_ to me." She told her.

"I know, but look on the bright side. At least you still get to talk to them and write them letters. Besides that Christmas is coming up in another couple of months. Maybe you'll get a chance to visit them again." Sarah said.

"Oh I would love to see them for Christmas." Jeannie began. "I think that would be the best present in the whole entire world." She finished as the teacher continued dividing them up into groups.

 _…._

"Hey Mom I'm home!" Peter called as he slammed the front door shut behind him. Spot instantly started barking before leaping off of the couch and running over to greet him. "Hello boy, did you miss me?" he questioned the puppy dog with a grin while reaching a hand out to pet him and stroke his fur. "I'm surprised that Jeannie and Sarah aren't home yet." He said before his mother exited the bathroom.

"No but I am and I want to have some very firm words with you young man." She told him while pointing a stern finger at him. "Your principal just called me and he told me that you've been skipping your classes and not getting all your homework done." She told him.

"Come on Mom! Give me a break! It isn't _my_ fault! Mrs. Smith hates me! She's always yelling at me and besides that all the work that she gives me is just too difficult and she knows that!" he cried.

"Peter I don't want to hear it, that's no excuse." She began with a shake of her head. "If you really want to be a policeman someday then you're going to have to learn that you just can't give up just because the work starts to get harder. You're grounded for a week which also means no television and you're to go to bed right after supper." She told him.

"But Mom that's totally unfair!" he exclaimed out of complete horror, astonishment, and disbelief. "That'll mean that I'll have to go to bed before Sarah!" he cried.

"Well you should have thought about that before. Now go on I don't want to hear another word about it. I want you to go straight to your room." She told him before she pointed towards the hallway. Peter let out a rather large groan and growl of exasperation before he slowly walked away with a roll of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Sarah's Wish

 _I'm sorry that it's been a couple of days but the weather has been beautiful. However, now that it's thunder storming I figured that now would be a really good time to update. Here's the next chapter!_

Later on that afternoon Jeannie and Sarah arrived back home. "Ah hello there ladies," Mrs. Bellows began. "how was the fieldtrip?" she wondered.

"It was great! I can't believe how many dinosaurs we saw!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"Correction, you only saw the dinosaur bones." Her mother began. "The dinosaurs went extinct a long time ago." She told her.

"I know that. That's what I meant." She said.

"I see, well can you remember all the different types of dinosaur skeletons that you saw?" her mother asked her as she nodded again.

"Yes. There was a T-Rex which was the biggest dinosaur of them all,.." she began.

"That's for sure. I personally wouldn't want to get tangled up with one if humans existed at that point. It was a lean mean meat-eating machine." Her mother said.

"Just like Peter and Spot." Sarah realized before her mother laughed.

"Yes darling but at least we don't have to worry about being gobbled up by your brother or a playful puppy dog." She began. "Djinn-Djinn on the other hand, he was a different story." She finished.

"Who's Djinn-Djinn?" Sarah wondered.

"He was my first dog except he wasn't any ordinary dog, he was a genie like me." Jeannie replied.

"Oh. What happened to him?" Sarah asked her.

"He got ran over by a car." Jeannie told her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that. That's really sad." She said.

"That's alright, he was an old dog and he would have died sooner or later anyway." Jeannie told her. "Besides, he's in Heaven now."

"Well what did he do that made him so bad?" Sarah asked her.

"He wasn't a bad dog, he was a very good dog. It's just that he had a great hatred of uniforms since the palace guards always used to kick him." Jeannie explained.

"Oh no! That's awful! I don't understand how anybody could be _so_ mean to animals." Sarah said while tears of sorrow started running down her cheeks.

"I know sweetheart, it's just the way that some people are." Her mother told her.

"Well I decided that I can't s _tand_ people like that! I hate them!" she yelled. "I hate them _so_ much!" she snapped.

"Sarah, hate is a very strong word." Her mother told her.

"I don't care!" she spat with a sniff before brushing away her tears.

"Alright darling, I think that you need to take some time to calm down. Why don't you go to your room and get started on your homework go on." Her mother told her.

"Yes Mommy." She replied before she turned around and walked down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows but I am with Sarah on this one." Jeannie began. "It isn't right for people to treat animals with such disrespect." She told her.

"I know Jeannie. I understand. Believe me. I do. But it just isn't Christian like for her to be talking like that." Mrs. Bellows said while Jeannie bent down and picked up Spot hoisting him up inside his arms.

"You're one lucky puppy do you know that? Anthony, Roger Healey and I love you so much. And so do Peter and Sarah." She told him. "Come on Spot, let's go see Sarah. She could do with a bit of company and some cheering up." She said before kissing the top of his head and carrying him away.

 _…._

That evening Sarah was busy watching television when all of a sudden the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Jeannie cried before she hurried over to answer it. "Hello?" she questioned.

"Hello Jeannie, it's Tony." The voice on the other end of the line began.

"Oh Master! I'm _so_ glad you called. I was thinking about you and Roger Healey today." She told him.

"I know and we were thinking about you too." He began. "How was the fieldtrip?" he inquired.

"It was great, I forgot how many different dinosaurs there used to be roaming the earth. Some were big ones, some were little ones, some walked, some flew, and some ate meat and some ate plants." She said.

"I know. There really were a lot of dinosaurs. Which one of them is your favorite?" he asked her.

"Well, I liked them all but I would have to say that I liked the triceratops the best because it reminded me of a rhinoceros." She told him. "Although Sarah preferred the T-Rex. What about you Master?" she wondered.

"Well I don't know, I've sort of always been rather fond of the pterodactyl myself." He said when all of a sudden Mrs. Bellows picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned off the television set.

"Alright Sarah, time to get ready for bed." She told her daughter while Tony and Jeannie continued their conversation. (Jeannie had just started asking him if he would make it back up there for Christmas)

"Aww,.. already?" she questioned her mother. (at the same time Jeannie heaved a heavy sad sigh when she found that he wouldn't be able to)

"Yes I'm afraid so." She responded.

"Man I hate being a little kid!" she exclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

"What did we talk about earlier young lady? I don't want to hear that kind of language coming out of your mouth." Her mother told her.

"I don't care! It just isn't fair! I'm little which means that I can't do _anything_ that I want to do and Peter is grounded just because he's having trouble with his homework! I just wish that we could back into the time of the dinosaurs where there was no people at all and we just had to answer to ourselves!" she cried as Jeannie grinned and giggled before she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and then they both disappeared.

 _Sorry that this is a little bit later than expected but I'll TRY to type more tomorrow and possibly even finish it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Trapped

 _I'm sorry that it's been quite a while but I've been SO busy since it's summertime so that's the reason why I'm way later on this than I imagined. I'm also thinking about finally reviving my Fiction Press account and writing some original stories. If you've read my profile or paid close attention to it you'll see that I'm The Weeping Angel 2015 since that was the year that I signed up. I haven't been there in forever of course._

 _Anyway, sorry again for the delay but here's the next chapter!_

"Jeannie! Jeannie you get back here right this instant now I mean it!" Mrs. Bellows snapped while continuing to look around the room for her and Sarah but they had both vanished. Jeannie, Sarah, and Peter reappeared outside in the jungle with Spot sitting right beside them.

"Uh Jeannie, I know that this is going to sound like a strange question but what happened? Where are we?" Sarah wondered out of curiosity.

"Yeah because I'm supposed to be grounded." Peter said when suddenly his face lit up with excitement and joy. "Of course on the other hand, there isn't much that Mom and Dad can do about it out here." He realized as a sly grin stretched a crossed his face.

"Yeah and I won't even have to go to bed." Sarah said before she bent down and hoisted Spot up inside her arms.

"You know what, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all." Jeannie said with a shake of her head.

"What are you talking about Jeannie?" Sarah asked her.

"Yeah. It was your idea to blink us here in the first place." Peter told her.

"I know but the more I think about it the more I realize that it's a bad idea. After all, I really don't want to go against your parents' instructions." She explained.

"Face it Jeannie, they both have got you fooled. I mean they were never really our parents in the first place. They can't tell us what to do, our parents are long gone. They're dead and up in Heaven." Peter said with a rather loud groan and heavy sigh before he sunk down onto the ground and sat down on his bottom.

"Oh yes they are." Jeannie began while she bent down and took ahold of his arm and pulled him back up to his feet. "Alfred and Amanda Bellows legally became your parents when they adopted you and I feel that it would be a terrible thing not to only disobey their orders as their temporary genie but as their friend. They trust me!" she exclaimed when all of a sudden there came a very loud roar inside the distance.

" _Please_ tell me that that was either your stomach or the dog's." Peter said glancing up at Jeannie before down at Spot who let out a worried little whimper.

"What are you nuts!?" Sarah cried while she adjusted him inside her arms. "Spot is just a little tiny puppy. _He_ couldn't have possibly have made that noise since his stomach is way too small." She told him.

"Uh guys, I don't think that it's such a good idea hanging around here." Peter began. "After all, we are in dinosaur country." He finished.

"You don't think that that was a dinosaur that we heard do you?" Sarah asked him anxiously. That's when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and there came another roar.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out!" Peter yelled while Jeannie shook with fright and Spot let out another petrified whimper.

"Oh no! We better get out of here!" Jeannie cried.

"That's right her powers freeze whenever she gets scared. Come on we better move!" Peter told them before Sarah sat Spot back down on the ground and all four of them started to run. Jeannie let out a horrified scream while she continued running and avoided falling over onto the ground with every gigantic step that the king of the reptiles took.

With a third roar they found the monster right on their tails as the very hungry Tyrannosaurs Rex was busily drooling over them. "Quick! I see a cave up ahead!" Peter shouted as all three of them just narrowly missed having their heads chomped off by the very large creature. All three of them started breathing sighs of relief as they entered the nice dark and cool empty cave.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Sarah exclaimed inside a whisper but that's when Jeannie had a sudden thought of realization while she quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Spot!" she hollered loudly without thinking about it, which turned out to be just about the biggest mistake she had ever made.

 **Dum, dum, dum! Man I'm so evil with the cliffhangers lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Home Again

 _Alright, before I get started there are just a couple of things that I need to address; first of all,.. I am sooooooooooo sorry! My summer has been so busy and with the other stories that I'm writing, original and fanfics, I'll be the first one to admit that I've been falling WAY behind. Second of all since this seems to be an ongoing issue, I am perfectly aware that the Jeannie on television doesn't use contractions, however, she's been living in the states for quite some time now and so I figured that sooner or later she would adapt to our way of speaking so that's why she's speaking this way in these stories._

 _One final thing I have to say; if you don't like these stories then I have a very simple solution for you, don't read. Anyway, I still appreciate constructive criticism, but if you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say anything at all. So anyway, thank you to all of you who do love these stories and I promise that I'll try to update whenever I can. Here's the next chapter and sorry again for the delay, it's been hectic._

"Oh no! We left Spot behind!" Sarah cried.

"Jeannie, you've got to do something." Peter began. "That poor little dog is going to wind up getting himself killed." He said but all that Jeannie could do was remain frozen on the spot.

"Oh no! My poor puppy!" she cried while she paced the floor of the cave. "If only my Master and Roger Healey were here, they would certainly find a way to calm me down. I just know it!" she exclaimed while she desperately tried not to think about the time where she had been too late in saving Djinn-Djinn.

"I think I have an idea." Sarah began. "Whenever I got scared my mommy would give me a hug and kiss, tell me that everything was alright, and then she would sing me a lullaby. It always used to make me feel better." She told her.

"I know what song you're talking about. She used to sing it to me too back when I was a little kid." Peter said before they both started singing the song "Feed The Birds."

"I know that song too. It's from Mary Poppins. My master and I have watched that movie on television before. Hey you know, just thinking about him makes me feel a whole lot better." She realized. "Hey, you know what? I think that I just got my powers back!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Good. Then blink Spot back and let's get out of here." Peter said as Jeannie grinned. Meanwhile Spot was having a showdown with the dinosaur growling and barking at him before quickly darting underneath his legs and running away. Jeannie blinked and then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared inside her arms.

"Oh Spot! My beautiful little puppy! Thank God that you are safe and sound!" she cried while holding him up in the air in front of her face and then embracing him tightly again inside her arms.

"I'm glad that he's safe too." Peter began. "Now please, can we just get out of here!?" he hollered.

"Oh yes, certainly." Jeannie said before she blinked her eyes again and all five of them disappeared.

 _….._

"I'm so sorry for calling you so late Colonel Nelson but I'm really starting to get worried." Mrs. Bellows told him.

"I know Mrs. Bellows and I don't blame you. Jeannie shouldn't have blinked your children away from you without getting your permission first. But I know for a fact that she wouldn't do anything to hurt them." Tony told her when suddenly her husband exited the bedroom.

"What are you doing Amanda? Aren't you coming to bed?" he wondered.

"No, I can't Alfred. I'm worried about Peter and Sarah." She told him.

"I know, me too. But I'm sure that they're alright. Jeannie and Spot are with them and I'm sure that they'll be back any minute now." He reassured her when suddenly as if on que they popped back into the living room. "Did I call that or what?" he questioned as Amanda quickly set the phone back down and then squatted down greeting her children with open arms.

"Mommy!" Sarah cried.

"Oh come here my darlings, I was so worried about you." Their mother said while embracing them tightly. Sarah suddenly burst into tears and her mother felt as if she was about to cry herself.

"I'm sorry Mom. We didn't mean to worry you." Peter apologized.

"We _never_ should have runaway." Sarah told her while Jeannie slowly walked over to pick up the phone.

"That's alright, you're both safe now and that's all that matters." Her mother said with a sniff while tears started rolling down her cheeks and stroking her daughter's hair before planting a kiss upon her own cheek.

"Hello?" Jeannie began nervously as she grabbed ahold of the telephone.

"Hello Jeannie. I see that you're back. I sure hope that you learned your lesson young lady." He told her when suddenly Roger walked out of the bedroom behind him wearing his red and black plaid robes.

"What are you doing?" he asked his friend with a yawn and a stretch.

"Talking to Jeannie." Tony began. "What are you doing up?" he wondered.

"Oh I'm just heading to the refrigerator for my midnight snack as usual. What's new with Jeannie?" Roger asked him.

"She just got back from a time travel trip and scared the Bellows half to death." Tony responded before Roger stopped and turned to look at him.

"Oh really? Where did she go?" Roger inquired.

"Back in time to see the dinosaurs." Tony answered.

"Really?" Roger began shaking his head with disbelief. "Wow, I really wish that I would have been able to see that." He said unaware that Jeannie was currently able to hear him. A bright and shining smile stretched across her face before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes making a twenty-foot Tyrannosaurus Rex appear outside the front door. As soon as he heard it roar, Roger slowly approached the door and cautiously opened it. "Jeannie!" he cried letting out a petrified shriek as his eyes widened and his whole entire body started shaking with fright. "Jeannie!" he screamed again before slamming the door shut and running away.


End file.
